Tempest Zone
|romaji = Arashi Kuiki|user = Shizuka Kokyuu|quirk type = Emitter|quirk range = Medium (10 Meters)}} Description Tempest Zone is an Emitter-Type Quirk that was the result of the combination of the Quirks Enhanced Lungs and Air Control. What this Quirk does is allow the user to fully manipulate the strength and direction of air within a 10 meter radius of the user for as long as the user holds his/her breath. This allows the user to create winds with the strength of mighty hurricanes and beyond if desired. The application of this Quirk is only limited by the imagination of the user. For example, the user can deprive a target of oxygen or crush the opponent with a downward stream of mighty wind. The advantages of this Quirk mainly include incredible potential and incredible variety. There is little stopping the user from using this Quirk in any way they can imagine. If the user wants to stop all wind within a vicinity, it can be done. If the user wishes to use the wind as a shield from projectiles or wishes to redirect the projectiles, it can be done. If the user wishes to use the wind as a hairdryer, it can be done. Alongside that, this Quirk can use the wind from other wind Quirks that happen to come within its range. This Quirk also makes it a bit of a challenge to even get close to the user. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the fact that the user can't do much of anything physical while using this Quirk. Even walking can prove to become difficult without adequate training or practice. Thus making the user more of a stationary dome of destruction. Thus making it easier to wait out the Quirk then strike when it is deactivated. Similarly, the user can't efficiently utilize the Quirk while engaging in a physically tasking act as the Quirk can only be used when the user holds his/her breath. This means that if the user is caught up in a fist fight, the user can really use the Quirk all too well. Alongside that, the Quirk is entirely reliant on the current state of the user's lungs. Meaning that any permanent or even temporary damage to the lungs can affect how long the user can use the Quirk. Some of the more advanced applications of this Quirk may require the user to concentrate, which can cut down on how long the user can use the Quirk. Parent Quirks Enhanced Lungs This Quirk belonged to Shizuka's father. This Mutant-Type Quirk alters the user's lungs to allow the user to breathe in normally hazardous materials without harm while allowing the user to hold their breath for extended lengths of time. This Quirk allows the user to absorb more oxygen into the lungs, thus giving the user more overall energy. Alongside this, the user's lungs can regenerate at an increased rate if damaged. Air Control This Quirk belonged to Shizuka's mother. This Emitter-Type Quirk allows the user to alter the speed of air within a 25 meter radius of a selected area. While the user isn't capable of redirecting air, the user is capable of choosing whether or not the winds will be gentle or strong. The main drawback to this Quirk is that the user has to hold his/her breath in order to activate this Quirk. Minor Quirk Effects The Quirk's strength intensifies greatly if the user forces him/herself to hold their breath for longer than normal. After the Quirk is deactivated, the wind returns to what it once was. No matter what, the winds can't extend over the 10 meter boundary. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks